Blood Moon
by xoxoyouknowyouwantmexoxo
Summary: {auverse twilight, jacob centric, see first chapter} When Charlie reconnects with his first love, Jenna and their daughter Janey, and the pair marry bringing Janey into Forks, not only do Bella and Janey have to learn to live with one another on a day to day basis, but the two sisters also find themselves on opposite sides of a silent and long going feud when Jacob Black imprints
1. Chapter 1

* disclaimer *

I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of it's characters. I don't own the actual plots I choose to follow from the books/movies either. I do own my original characters Jenna and Janey, a mother and daughter who find themselves involved in the events that happen during the series.

* about the story *

Okay, so for those of you who don't realize this because I sure as shit didn't until recently, Stephanie Meyers originally did NOT intend for New Moon or Eclipse to be written. She wrote another sequel to Twilight, Forever Dawn, I believe it was called, that had it come out, would have skipped straight over the events of New Moon and Eclipse.

Meaning Jacob Black wouldn't have been as close to Bella considering I utterly loathe the girl in human and vamp forms (I actually don't much care for any of the vamps save for James, Alec, Emmett and Jasper), that in itself thrilled and intrigued me and got me thinking of a few what ifs of my own..

I didn't know this about Forever Dawn, until I was reading something about it online, and when I read about Forever Dawn, my mind kicked into high gear. And since for the moment, Straightedge Saved Me is **on hold**, and I got Breaking Dawn Pt 2 for my birthday not even a few days ago, and realized that I do not care just how much you justify the whole imprinting on a kid thing, it still creeps me straight the fuck out, even after extensive research through the books and online to sort of show myself it's not meant to be purely romantical..

Anyway, I've decided to keep New Moon & Eclipse in, so this story while based on the concept of Forever Dawn (**in that Edward does NOT leave in my story**) will be totally different, seeing as how I'm not just going to skip over New Moon & Eclipse like Forever Dawn would have, I'll simply be making additions and changes to the plots of the remainder of the series as I see fit.

So yes, it really is an alternate universe. It's giving Jacob a more 'age appropriate' story all his own. There will be Bella and Edward, of course, and there will be Volturi appearances, the other big plots of the series will happen, but below is a list of what will NOT BE HAPPENING, and HOW THINGS WILL CHANGE:

**Story starts off in the summer between Twilight & New Moon with Charlie Swan's wedding to my adult original character and his former classmate/girlfriend from high school, Jenna. Instead of Jacob and Billy having shown up in Twilight, they make their first appearances here.**

**When Bella gets the papercut that drives Jasper batshit crazy and induces his hunger, ****Edward and the Cullens do not move****. Yeah, I realize this essentially kills over half the drama, but never fear, I'll come up with something else, trust me. If you don't like this, then i'm sorry. The idea, when it came to me was too tempting to pass up writing about.**

**For the most part, the other big plots will be in the story. Jacob, however, will NOT be imprinting on a kid, because damn it, I decided so. And seeing as how Edward's not leaving, he also won't be at ms. Bella's beck and call, because duh, they won't have their bonding experience. Sorry, okay, totally not sorry. Let Edward have her. I've got nothing for her, as I've mentioned previously.**

**Since the Volturi may be getting involved earlier, because of me skipping basically the whole plot of New Moon, and invoking the vampire army storyline of Eclipse earlier, the entire pack is phased by this point. I say this now, just in case I wanna give Embry and Seth their own imprint/romance stories in the future.**

**I'VE WARNED YOU ALL ABOUT THE CHANGES AND THINGS AS THEY STAND RIGHT NOW. THIS CAN CHANGE, I WRITE BASED ON MY MOOD A LOT OF THE TIME, SO YEAH, ANYTHING GOES. IF THAT MAKES YOU NOT READ THIS, SORRY. I DO HOPE YOU'LL AT LEAST TRY THOUGH. THIS IS JACOB X OC CENTERED.**

*about my original characters Jenna & Janey McClaine - Swan*

Jenna and Charlie dated all throughout high school and they were quite serious. When she got pregnant, however, her parents threatened to make her give up the baby and she was hell bent on not doing that. She wanted to leave town, but Charlie couldn't go with her, due to his own parents being sick and also not liking Jenna or her family. The two sets of parents did everything they could to keep the couple seperated and Jenna eventually did leave town.

She's told Charlie about Janey, and he's come to visit them in Orange Beach where they lived prior to Jenna and Charlie marrying. So Janey knows of Bella and she's met her a few times. Jenna eventually married a guy named Thomas, but when he was killed in an auto wreck, she and Charlie crossed paths again and the flame sort of rekindled itself.

Now they're getting married like they actually both wanted to all along. Nothing against Renee, but I thought Charlie, the poor guy, sort of deserved love and I like Sue with Billy, so I had to do this.

Janey is the same age as Bella. She's more outspoken, a little wilder, a lot more sassy and she's not going to hide behind the nearest man if her back's against a wall either. She's good at getting herself into and out of trouble, seeing as she finds herself in the middle of it nearly all the time on her own. She's essentially Bella's opposite. For what I picture Jenna and Janey as looking like, go to my user bio, the looks will be posted there as well as other information, as I decide on it or it comes out in the story and is needed.

SUMMARY

Bella's father reconnects with his first love, Jenna and their daughter Janey and the two of them decide to combine their families. Bella and Janey have to not only adjust with living under the same roof as one another, not just their infrequent visits and letters, occasional phone calls, but they also have to adjust to their boyfriends being on opposite sides of a long running and non ending 'war between species' when Jacob Black imprints on Janey after seeing her at Charlie's wedding.

When you add to this the typical bullshit that goes on during the senior year of high school and a few unexpected twists and turns, just how strong will the imprint bond prove to be?

And how strong will the sister's bond be by the end?


	2. Chapter 2

_I was standin' with my friend  
When I saw you walkin' in  
And my heart started skippin' a beat  
I was tryin' to play it cool  
But I knew it was true  
That nobody would ever compete _

_- Tie It Up, Kelly Clarkson_

_Prologue 1: Chapter 1_

_First Comes Love & Then Comes.._

Weddings tend to really bring people together. When my mama finally married my daddy, Charlie, things weren't actually any different. Sure my grandparents were totally against it, but hey, my parents were finally happy, the universe was finally getting off it's ass and correcting the colossal fuck up it made where my parents 'love story gone awry' was concerned..

But what I wasn't counting on, frankly, was the beginning to my own wacky sort of love story. I wasn't expecting him, though in hindsight, I shoulda seen it coming a mile away.

I've always sort of bragged about being hard to handle, hard to tame, essentially. That's why I'm the wild one and Bella's the angel. I've never really let myself fall before.. And I damn sure didn't intend on doing it then.

But sometimes when life throws you a curveball, especially one that knocks you on your ass like he did with me.. You gotta catch it and run, right?

So this is the beginning to my story. Granted, it's not by any means your typical love story and you'll see why in just a bit.

But it is real, and it is complicated, and it is my story. This is how Jacob Black basically stormed into my life and decided that despite whatever crazy thing I tried to push him out again, he was there to stay.

This is how the Indian caught and kept his cowgirl, excuse the cliché.

CHAPTER 01

The wedding had been earlier in the week, they'd had it on the beach, as a family, while on their first family vacation. It'd been a small and personal ceremony, and now, the real fun began... Merging two different families and making them one.

Janey mused about this as she drove into Forks, watching the trees and high sloping cliffs on either side of the road give way to a small town, dark red and brown brick buildings lining the main street. There might have been one red light, and the thought had Janey laughing a little to herself. "Wow, my mama wasn't lying when she said blink and you'll miss this place." she said as she fumbled through the radio stations, finding one that played country, leaving it there for a few moments.

On one level, she was happy she'd finally get to know her father, and that her mother and father were finally getting a shot at happiness, she'd get to know her half sister Bella better and see her more often, but on the other hand, she'd miss Orange Beach, she'd miss her life in the way she knew it to some degree.

The town's main street gave way to the quieter residential area, and she found her father's house, pulled into the driveway behind her sister's orangeish red older model truck.

She sat there for a while, staring up at the 2 story white house, wondering what lie in store for her, and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard knocking on her window and looked up to find her half sister standing there, hand on her hip, waiting on her to get out of the car, apparently.

"I can't believe we'll finally be able to really get sick of one another." Bella said as the two girls hugged. "Dad and Jenna are on the way in now. They had to stop."

"Yeah, I saw 'em stop at a gas station before we got into town. The moving truck's not here yet?" Janey asked as she rubbed the back of her neck. She got the strong feeling she was being watched, but she turned to look behind her, in the direction of the woods across the street and she saw nothing, so she ultimately shrugged it off.

"Nope." Bella said as Janey swore a little and looked up at the sky, muttered, "It'll be our luck, he'll pull up and the bottom will fall out. Gee, I love rain." Janey mumbled dryly as Bella laughed and then said casually, "Might want to get used to it. It rains here at least 90 percent of the time. And it's hella cold in the winter."

"So I'm either gonna wind up soaked to the bone or freezin my ass off, huh? Lovely." Janey joked as she grabbed a box from her trunk and followed her half sister into the house, up the stairs and into the pale green bedroom she and Bella would be sharing.

That in itself was another thing she wasn't used to.. Sharing a room. She'd grown up an only child for the most part, except the few times she'd been to visit her father and Bella for a week or two during summers.

She'd just sat down the first few boxes when she heard the wolf howling from the direction of the woods across the road. Walking to the bay windows, she peered out and down, thought she might have seen a brief flash of russet brown fur, but she shrugged it off, her hand in her hair as she looked around the room.

"Okay, so I moved some of my stuff around in the closet." Bella said before asking, "Are you okay?'

"Yeah.. Just thought I saw something in the woods." Janey admitted as she continued, "Cool. I'll just go ahead and start putting my stuff up."

Bella looked out the window, staring into the woods. Her sister had probably just seen an animal or something, she told herself mentally as she shrugged it off too and turned her attention back to helping Janey unpack the boxes in the room, putting posters up on the wall, clothes in the closet, laughing at some of her sisters varied tastes.

Apparently, they were complete opposites. This became quickly evident by not only clothing and their chosen styles, Janey was a little bit more subtle and sexy, a bit more of a showoff where those were concerned, but apparently, Janey also had a thing for posters of shirtless guys.

Bella gaped at the poster as she hung it up and asked, "So who's he?"

"Norman Reedus.. He's in The Boondock Saints." Janey answered as she finished taping the poster to the ceiling over her mattresses on the floor, then fell backwards onto her bed, asking Bella, "Remember all those pillow fights?"

"Oh my god yes." Bella laughed as she asked, "Remember how you knocked the breath out of yourself when you tried to do that backflip with no hands off of Dad's couch?"

"Yeah? Well at least I didn't damn near set the living room curtains on fire." Janey said with a smirk as Bella groaned and said "It was an accident."

"It was you, burning an easy bake oven, Bells. Did you ever learn to cook?"

"Did you? I mean you were the reason we both got our butts torn up that one day you decided you wanted to make grilled cheeses and the fire department wound up coming as a result."

"Right, and I flirted with the fireman.. I was a brave little shit, even at 9." Janey laughed as Bella laughed too and said as an afterthought, "This is going to be fun."

"Yeah, I mean at least if my mom married someone, I already know I'm gonna like the guy, right?"

"And I'm not getting some snobby little bitch of a stepsister." Bella joked as the two lazily exchanged blows with their respective pillows.

True, they didn't always get along and they did fight quite a bit. But they tended to snap back relatively quickly, and they sort of balanced each other out.

The moving truck pulled in about the same time as Charlie's patrol car did, and the smell of burgers and french fries, fresh cobbler drifted up the stairs, sending both teenage girls downstairs, in a feeding frenzy.

Janey went to put away her plate in the trash, it'd been a disposable one, and she saw it again.. It almost looked like a large wolf standing in the clearing behind her father's house, looking into the window.

"Fucking hell that animal is huge." she muttered, reminding herself that yes, this was a wooded area, so yes, she would see more wildlife than she would if she were back in Orange Beach.

The howl had her looking at it again through the window, but her father's voice broke through her trance like stare as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, daddy. Just trying to get used to where everything is. Where'd mama put the ketchup?" Janey lied as Charlie handed her the bottle, ruffled her hair and pointed out, "Now that you're living here, going to have to get you into the Redskins and the Mariners." eyeing her faded Saints shirt with a light laugh.

"Haha, yeah, daddy, good luck with that. As long as the Saints have Brees, they're gonna be badass." Janey stated as she hugged her father and smiled, walking up the stairs and into the room she shared with her half sister, Bella, flopping down onto the bed.

"So.. I was thinking, since it is summer, and there is never anything to actually do.. Tomorrow we could go to First Beach?" Bella offered as Janey nodded and smiling said "That would be awesome. For now though.. I'm about to completely kick your ass in poker."

"You think so, huh?" Bella asked as she slid the window open and explained, "My boyfriend comes by sometimes."

"Awww. How is pale face?" Janey asked as Bella gave her a momentary dirty look and then said "Edward's good. He and his family just got back from a trip to Alaska. Family thing or something." while smiling as she thought about Edward.

They'd had a close call before the end of the school year, when James and Laurent, Victoria came after Bella and Edward had to kill James. But for now, Bella kept what Edward was a secret from Janey.

Janey shuffled the deck and dealt the cards, smiling to herself a little as she heard the wolves howling outside the window again.

"The wolves are really, really active around here, huh?" Janey asked as Bella nodded but said "They're usually not this active. Must be something in the woods tonight.. Or the moon maybe?"

Down in the woods, Jacob's wolf form stood gaping at Charlie's house. He knew for a fact he'd just imprinted.. All he wanted to do was catch a better glimpse of the girl he'd imprinted on earlier because she'd been so far away, he hadn't really seen her well. And she didn't come outside when he'd wandered to the corner of Charlie's yard.

She looked vaguely familiar.. He knew her from somewhere, of that much he was certain.

He was just glad it wasn't Bella, because that'd have made an already awkward situation, considering she was a friend of his from when he'd been a kid, and she was hot and heavy with an enemy of the tribe, the very thing they shifted to protect their people against.. It would have made an awkward situation that much more awkward.

**'Well? Did you find her?' **Embry's wolf form asked, nudging his friend who currently stood howling, looking at the 2 story white house, the windows to Bella Swan's room as if he were zoned out.

"_Yeah, I found her. If I didn't know better, I'd swear I've met her before. But she won't come outside so I can actually see her.' _Jacob thought as Sam cut in and said quietly, _**'You'll see her soon, Jacob. Let's go see if we can't find where that disgusting vampire scent trail ends. It's a little close to your imprint's house. I mean I know Bella's with that.. Thing.. But this isn't the Cullen's smell.'**_

_'Good point. Let's go. I'll run into her sooner or later.. Even if I have to invent an excuse..' _Jacob thought to himself as the pack took off at a run, trying again to track the scent of the rogue vampire they'd been hunting nearly all day.

Lately, there had been more and more attacks, and they were trickling closer and closer to Forks and La Push. The most recent had been earlier in the week, and a girl, Bree Tanner had come up missing, still hadn't been found yet.

Just like the boy named Riley from a year ago.

The wolves were starting to wonder if there weren't some connection to the disappearances, the attacks, the rogue vampires they'd seen and tried to kill, or caught the scent of, nearby Forks.

This latest scent trail had Jacob concerned, because it was really really close to his imprint's (the unknown yet vaguely familiar girl he'd seen earlier) house and the house of one of his father's oldest and closest friends, Charlie Swan. Maybe he should tell his dad..

Upstairs, in their shared bedroom, Bella and Janey had only just gotten settled to go to sleep when the howls sounded from the woods again. Janey slid out of bed and walked to the bay window, sitting on the sill, looking up at the moon, snickering to herself as she joked, "Silly wolves.. It's not even full tonight." before closing the pale curtain and going back to bed.

Her mind took the wolf encounter from earlier, turned it into a rather odd and interesting dream, however, and she slept better than she had in a long time, not that she had any trouble actually sleeping. This just felt more like home for some reason now that she was getting her head around actually being able to spend as much time with all of her family as often as she liked.

Maybe she'd actually like it here in Washington.


	3. Chapter 3

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." - Jacob Black, Eclipse, his explanation of imprinting_

_"Every great love starts with a great story..." _  
_― Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook _

_ Chapter 2  
_

_Every Great Love_

She grunted as she felt the pillow repeatedly hitting her head and waved her hands at the annoying thing, trying to shove it away. "Wake up. We're going to First Beach today, remember?" Bella's voice said calmly, cutting through the strange dream that'd been triggered after spotting the wolf the night before. Janey grumbled and rolled over, rubbing her blueish gray eyes, looking at the clock beside her bed, palming her face.

"Bella, lucky I like you a little bit, girl." she finally muttered as she sat up, Bella snickering, pointing to her sleep smooshed hair as she tossed her a brush. Which nailed her in the forehead.

"Ouch, damn it, ouch. Tryin to concuss me already, sis?" Janey joked as she sat up, stretching, reaching around blindly for the tanktop she'd slid off before falling asleep the night before. Raising herself from the mattresses on the floor of the bedroom, she popped her toes against the dark hardwood floor, stretched her arms upward, grumbling about how 9 am is an ungodly hour.

"You've already missed half the day, Grumpy." Bella pointed out as Janey shot her a thumbs up and grabbed some cut offs and a tanktop, going into their shared bathroom, dressing, running a brush through her hair as she called out into the next room, "Hey Bella.. See if there's a bright red bikini anywhere in my box of clothes would ya?"

The bikini hit her in the face a few seconds later and she inhaled deeply the top, the last bits of salty water smell filling her nose. Their father called up the stairs, "Breakfast you two. Should have been up hours ago." as Janey grumbled again at how early it was and slid on the bikini then redressed, slid her feet into some heavy soled black engineer boots and grabbed an oversized red and navy blue, green plaid shirt to use as an overshirt.

"You're not ready yet?" Janey asked as Bella nodded and said "Going as I am." as she stood, the two racing down the stairs, sliding into the wooden chairs around the kitchen table, grabbing food. "I'm starved." Janey muttered through a mouth full of bacon, as Bella tore into scrambled eggs as if they were the only food she'd get for months.

"So, where are you two going today? Since you have a few weeks before school starts back?" Janey's mother asked the two teenage females sitting at the table, Bella volunteering, "Thought we'd go to First Beach."

"That's good." Charlie smiled, a little less worried now, maybe she wouldn't find some way to sneak Edward into her plans. Maybe Janey's being there all the time now, not just a week here and a week there would sort of make the pair of young lovers drift apart. He could only hope so, as her father, because his paternal instincts clearly told him there was something off about Edward Cullen.

After finishing breakfast, they hugged their parents goodbye, listened to the usual and seemingly neverending list of things not to do, the top of which was not to go off anywhere, especially the woods, without anyone with them.

"But why?"

"Because, there have been reports of attacks, and we've found a body out there, closer into town, yet still in the woods." Charlie explained to Janey, who nodded, chewing her crispy bacon, as they bolted out the door. The sunshine hit her in the face and she smiled, spinning around for a moment, basking in it.

Because if what Bella told her about Washington weather was anything to go by, there might not be much of it once the weather started to cool off. "At least it's not hot as balls here. In Orange Beach, you'd step out of the door, be drenched in sweat." Janey mused aloud as they got into her Mustang and took off for First Beach.

They'd parked, were just getting the top up on the car, when she spotted the guy and promptly began to choke on air. "Are you okay?" Bella asked, her half sister nudging her as she asked, "Who the hell is that and where the hell do I get one for me?" nodding in the general direction of just down the beach from them. Bella followed her half sister's gaze and then snickered as she said "That's Jacob. Billy's son.."

"Huh? That's pipsqueak?" Janey asked as she muttered quietly, "Mui caliente." and fanned herself playfully, Bella groaning, laughing as she said "And I want to warn you.. Mike Newton and his jock headed friends are incoming." as Janey groaned then said "Seriously? Didn't he get it last time I came to visit? I mean we were 8, but yeah.. A punch to the nose should have clued him in quite nicely, shown him just how much I did not want him kissing me. Christmas or not, mistletoe or none, I was clearly violated." as she watched Jacob up the beach, talking to some other guys that apparently lived on the reservation with him, two of which looked vaguely familiar.

Jacob's head snapped up as the scent of her lingered on the slight breeze and he licked his lower lip as he caught sight of the long black hair as Bella all but dragged her towards the water at a speedy run. He stood watching, hypnotized.

"Dude.. You realize who that is, right?" Embry asked from behind him as he smirked, tried not to fall over in laughter.

"All I know is she's mine.. She just doesn't know it yet." Jacob asserted as Seth blurted out, "And cue the obsessive inner monologue. Dude, it's Janey."

Jacob froze and coughed then raked his hand through his long black hair and asked, "Huh?"

"Janey.. As in the girl you always used to chase around? Chipmunk?" Embry asked, Jacob drawing a blank look before palming his face. This was going to be interesting to say the least, considering they'd always had this sort of odd fascination with one another, namely pissing one another off as kids.

Bella, her half sister, he vaguely remembered, teased him constantly about the two of them liking one another. He hadn't really cared in all honesty, because to be perfectly honest, he was just being your typical little boy.. He was being an annoying shit because he liked Janey, but at their ages then, girls were clearly a no no, and they all had cooties.

Except Bella, but that was only because she was too much like one of the boys, seeing as how she came around more. Janey's mom didn't let her come too much, she didn't want Janey to be a pain or something, or cause problems for Charlie with Renee, his ex wife.

"She's clearly not a chipmunk anymore." Jacob said as Embry groaned and rolling his eyes said through a mouth full, "And we're getting you a hose, Jacob."

"Jealous?" Jacob asked with a teasing grin as Embry shrugged and said "She's cute but not a super model." Jacob glared as he said "She's mine, Embry." challengingly. They'd only just started to try adjusting to this whole being shifters thing, so obviously, tensions were high.

Janey grumbled as she and Bella dove into the water, and she popped up screaming, "Fuck me that's fuckin cold." making Jacob chuckle to himself, shaking his head as Embry nudged him and leaning in , with Quil adding in seconds later, "Before you go having an obsessive dialouge with yourself about this, tonight and we all have to hear about it and what you want to do to her, how you want to show the entire world she's yours and belongs to you, Jacob.. Fuck is a pretty overused word. So it might not have been an offer."

"Haha. Not fucking funny." Jacob hissed as he slipped into the water, swimming beneath it's surface, popping up just a few feet away from her to watch her closer than he had been seconds ago, maybe slip up on her and scare her.

Bella groaned and ducked her head, Janey snickering at the looks she got from saying Fuck not once but twice. Shrugging it off, she hissed, "Warning next time? This water feels like fucking ice cubes, Bells."

"Well it's not going to be warm, dumb ass." Bella joked as Janey splashed her. She caught herself looking up the shore, looking for signs of the guy she'd seen before. But she shrieked when arms went around her from behind, and she heard a deep male voice saying quietly, "And you go off to Orange Beach, come back, don't even try and find me?"

Janey bit her lower lip, body reddening in an all over blush as she said "Jacob?" promptly being turned around, finding herself looking into his eyes. He gave Bella a casual nod and then said with a smirk, "She does remember me." before sitting Janey down, reluctantly. Bella watched them, noting the tension in the air between them.

Then Jessica's irritatingly peppy voice cut through and she wandered up closer to shore, where Jessica and Angela sat. She just felt like she was interrupting a private moment or something.

Jacob laughed as he looked at her and said simply, "I see you grew a little, chipmunk." Janey lazily throwing a punch to his upper arm, wincing when it actually hurt her, not him.

"I see you're still sneaking up on people and makin 'em piss themselves." Janey muttered as she managed a grin and looked up at him, shielding her eyes from the sun before asking, "So, how have you been?"

"Good. Better now, actually. What about you?" Jacob asked as he held her gaze, smiling.

"Super.. Just getting used to the water and all the rain and living here.. Dunno if my daddy told yours or not, but he and mama finally got married." Jacob's face broke into a bright grin as he said "That's awesome. So you're living here now?"

"Mhmm." Janey admitted as she bit her lower lip and then said "Wow.. You're.. Tall. Freakishly tall."

"And you, Janey, are freakishly tiny. But it's cute." Jacob said as Janey gave a laugh then glared at him, the two of them wandering up onto the beach, flopping onto the sand, staring out into the water. He really didn't know what to say to her, but there were so many things he wanted to say.

"So.. This place never really changes, does it?" Janey said as Jacob raked his hand through his long black hair and said quietly, "Nope, not at all."

Of course, he knew differently, but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about that, now was he? "So.. Looking forward to school?" he asked as Janey groaned and said "What the hell do you think? Do I look like I want to be trapped inside, behind a desk for nearly 6 hours every damn day?"

"Nope." Jacob chuckled as he said casually, "We should hang out sometime." mentally telepathing every angry and dirty word he knew to Sam Uley, the leader of their pack and current pain in his ass. He stood and pulled her up then hugging her said quietly, "You have no idea how good it is to see you again.. I mean even though we were constantly giving each other shit when we were kids."

"Likewise, Jacob." Janey said as she watched him and his friends jogging up the beach, heading to one of the faded red houses nearby. "I wonder what the hell was up with that?" she mused aloud as Bella asked from behind her, "So?"

"That man is going to let me have his babies. He just doesn't know it yet." Janey joked as Bella coughed, choking on soda, but laughed and asked, "Easy, sis.. Charlie will kill either of us if anything like that were to happen, to either of us.. But I cannot believe you didn't recognize Jacob. You two were always flirting when we were little. Of course you two disguised it with fighting, but it's not that hard to tell the difference." Bella said as Janey started to chase her, the two of them dove back into the water.

From Sam's porch, Jacob watched Janey, hand in his hair, smirk on his face. He'd imprinted on Janey.. Now what would happen with them? He found himself curious, anxious, more than anything, beyond ready.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." - Jacob Black, Eclipse, his explanation of imprinting_

_"You sir, are very attractive.. Therefore, I shall stare at you." - found on Google__  
_

_ Chapter 3  
_

_And So We Meet Again  
_

The piece of french fry hit her nose and Janey looked up, well, she looked away rather, from where Jacob and his friends sat, around a bonfire, farther down the beach. "What?" she asked as Jessica stood and then pulling her up said "Ughh, seriously, just go. Talk to him already."

"If I want to, I will." Janey said as she skewered a marshmellow with a stick, held it over a fire, going back to staring a little, licking her lips. Bella snickering bought her back out of her own little 'fantasy dome' this time, and it was to say, "And your marshmellow is now a fireball, sis."

Janey looked at it and shrugging said through a mouth full, "I like 'em burnt." while grimacing at the burnt and slightly disgusting taste of the almost totally black marshmellow as she bit into it thoughtfully. Bella spoke up and said casually, "Looks like they're having a tribal meeting or something."

Jessica giggled as she said " Triple dog dare you, Janey.. Go crash the meeting." Janey gave her a raised brow then said calmly, "We're fucking 17, Jess. Aren't we a little past triple dog dares?"

"If you don't, you have to flash at the Homecoming Game." Jessica said as Janey gaped at her, then smirked and said "Why flash when I can streak?" making Bella palm her face as Janey slid her hand into Jessica's, the two spitting on their palms and shaking, forming some sort of 'traditional' pact that the two had come up with long ago, and nobody remembered why or how, even.

It'd been a summer much like this one, when they were all smaller and their parents just used to have bonfires together, letting the kids all play together.

For whatever reason, Bella mused -as she watched the chatter and horseplay going on around her, and bit her nails, flinching when she thought Janey's ass would surely land in the fire one too many times- for whatever reason, the adults stopped doing that at some point, and the reservation kids stayed on the res while the 'townies' as some called them, stayed in town.

Janey snickered as she said "So.. I'm off to go crash a tribal meeting.. What's my excuse?"

Mike stood, aimed and the football spiralled perfectly up the beach, Janey running back for it, running of course, without looking behind her.

Jacob's head snapped up around the same time that Old Quil got to the really, really good part of the Legend of the 3rd Wife and the scent of her, of course, distracted him instantaneously. He stood and ran, intending to catch the football, but they collided instead, down into the sand, a tangle of arms and legs.

"Err, hi?" Janey said as she pushed the wild and damp mop of jet black hair out of her eyes, peering down into his warm brown eyes from her perch almost halfway on top of him. Jacob coughed then chuckled as he said, "Hi. So, we meet again. Maybe this is some kind of sign." as he winked at her, playfully.

"Or maybe, Jacob, I didn't wanna streak at the homecoming game." Janey mused aloud, blowing her shaggy bangs out of her face as she giggled and then said "You, sir, have ketchup." reaching out gingerly, her finger trailing across his cheek as she smiled cheekily, licked the ketchup.

He pulled them both up from the sand, and Billy gave her a wave, called out, "Tell your father me and Jake will stop by later, maybe watch the game."

Janey blinked and realizing she'd sort of been staring at Jacob like an ass for nearly 5 minutes now, she called out to his father, "Good. Gives me someone to argue with besides Daddy when my team completely dominates." in a playful although slightly distracted tone of voice.

She'd started to walk off, Jacob looked down, smirked as he realized she'd been distracted, that his initial feeling, that somehow, he threw her completely off kilter and made her nervous, and in the process, she'd left the football that sent them colliding into one another, a Saints football, in his hands.

"A chick who likes football." Jacob muttered in amusement before handing the ball back to Janey who said casually, "Ya know, Jacob.. If ya wanted to see me again, all ya had to do was ask me." with a teasing wink, waving at the other teenagers gathered around the fire, with him before turning and walking back down the beach.

"And naturally, Bella has Cullen down there. I can't believe that someone that awesome shares genes with a leech lover." Paul spat as Jacob growled at him and said "Lahote? If I even catch you breathing around Janey, you're dead."

"Just because you imprinted first, Black doesn't mean you're the ruler of all." Paul said as he shoveled hot dog into his mouth. Billy and Old Quil shared a laugh, Billy leaning in to whisper, "From the looks of it, I'd say that his imprint took?"

Old Quil nodded and said quietly, "I'd have to agree. Interesting girl."

Janey jogged back down the beach, grimacing to herself when she caught sight of Edward sitting at their fire, arms around Bella, talking to their friends. Something about the guy had always and would probably forever creep her out. But she pushed it down and flopped onto the lap of Jessica, holding up her stick, Jessica shoving a marshmellow onto it, and then popping one into her mouth.

Mike laughed and then said "You two do realize that looks like you two are dating, right?" as Janey looked up and without missing a beat said "Jealous Nelson? Aww, Jess, let me move so Mikey can sit on your lap too." Jessica palming her face as she said "Up, Janey. You are a chunk of lead, little mama, and my ass is asleep now, thanks."

Janey flopped down over to the side, taking up one whole side to herself as she spoke aloud, "So.. What happened while I was down there making an ass of myself so I wouldn't have to show my entire ass to the whole school at the Homecoming Dance?"

"Well... We were just taking bets on how long it'd take for you to wind up with Jacob." Angela mused as Janey laughed and said "Right.. Because he's gonna go for me. We're just friends is all."

"Right.. that's why he spent ten minutes staring at your ass when you jogged back down the beach, sis." Bella joked as Janey said with a grin, "So he was lookin at my booty! I felt staring, thought it might be that one really pissed looking tall guy though."

"Ooh.. Paul Lahote? He's like.. A ladies man, I heard." Jessica blurted as Janey looked at her and then said "You heard.. Right Jess."

"What, it was one date and we were like 13."

"Still though." Janey countered as she looked up, caught Edward watching her half sister in his usual intense and rather creepy way. She dropped her eyes and for some reason, she got the distinct feeling that somehow, Edward knew she didn't really like or trust him just yet.

But the night, overall, dragged on like a normal summer night.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter 4  
_

_He's Breaking In To Watch You Sleep Now?  
_

Janey sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock on the nightstand between her bed and Bella's bed, and then she noticed him, sitting there, quietly, just watching her sister sleep. "What the literal fuck?" she grumbled as she slid out of bed, grabbed an oversized hoodie and her baseball bat, walked over to the chair he sat in.

"Cullen? What the fuck is your deal?" she asked, her hand in her hair, the other hand wrapped around the handle of the wooden baseball bat. Edward looked at her and then burst into laughter. Obviously, Bella hadn't told her about his coming in during the night. And obviously, she didn't agree with it. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"No, Cullen, you're not because if you're still here when I open my fucking eyes, I'm gonna hit a homerun with your head." Janey said in a loud hiss as she said "Out in the hallway now."

He followed her out into the hallway, slightly amused. He didn't know her very well yet, but he'd learned a great deal about her, just from the occasional glimpses he got into her mind. She was an amusingly feisty girl, he had to admit. And he didn't worry about Bella's safety when the two of them were off together, though he couldn't say that where Janey was concerned about him, the feeling was mutual. He sensed that Janey felt like he posed a danger or a threat to her sister.

And she didn't like it.

Janey paced and then stopped and said "Cullen you're fuckin lucky my daddy doesn't let me keep my shotgun in our bedroom.. Because if it were where I'm from and you'd done this shit? I'd have filled your ass so full of lead, buddy. Why in the hell would you break into my dad's house to fucking watch her sleep.. Do you have some kind of sick obsession? A fetish? Give me one good reason NOT to yell for Daddy."

"I love her. And I like watching her sleep, I like watching her breathe. She seems peaceful." Edward admitted and Janey looked at him, feeling him out. He was honest, that still didn't mean his answer sat well with her. In fact, his answer just made her damn uncomfortable.

"If you're going to murder her, Cullen, just know.. I'll know who did it. And I'll make sure I don't miss when I pull the trigger." Janey threatened, still very alarmed at waking up to find her sister's creepy and obsessive or possessive boyfriend in the room with them while they'd been sleeping.

The bedroom door opened and Bella groaned inwardly as she said "Whoa, calm down, Jane. He does this. It's good." Bella said as she looked at her sister. Janey gaped at her and then slapped her in the forehead as she pointed out, "Are you fuckin insane, Bells? A guy who breaks in to watch you sleep? He's got a problem, Bella. It's not cute and it's damn sure not romantic. It's creepy as all fuck, but yeah.. Not romantic." Janey hissed as Bella rubbed her forehead and muttered, "That one kinda hurt."

"You're lucky it's not me kickin your ass. Do you not realize what perverted shit this guy could DO to you while you're asleep?" Janey hissed as Edward stood between them and said "Whoa.. First of all, still standing right here. And second of all, I'm not going to do anything to her while she's sleeping. I was just waiting on her to wake up."

"Right Romeo, because only every guy ever breaks into his girls fucking room to watch her sleep." Janey grumbled as she waved her hands at the pair of them and said "Fuck this.. I'ma go down to the patio, have one of Charlie's beers. You two just try not to fuck on my bed.. Clear?" before jogging down the stairs as quietly as possible, leaving Edward and Bella trying not to grip their sides in laughter as Edward mused quietly, "Really don't have to be a mind reader to read her thoughts, do we?"

"Nope.. Janey's always been.. Well, she's always been Janey though. If she thinks it, she says it. Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's not. She's just going to have to adapt to this."

"Yeah.. I noticed, I think she was going to crush my skull with that baseball bat." Edward said as he nodded to the bat propped against the stair rails. Bella groaned and swore a little then said sheepishly, "Sorry, it's just we've always been really close.."

"Yet you two have fights that look like you'll rip each other's throats out."

"But we're totally fine 5 minutes later, Edward. It's what siblings do." Bella admitted with a smile as Edward snickered and said "Do they also sit on one another during an argument over the last York Peppermint patty?"

"We do. But then again, we're a weird family." Bella shrugged as Edward nodded.

Downstairs, Janey sat on the patio's poured concrete flooring, and she sipped the beer in her hands as she looked out into the woods. She still had the heebie jeebies from waking up, finding Cullen in their fucking bedroom. "Who the fuck does that?" she mused aloud as the rustling of leaves on a nearby tree caught her attention. The wolf stepped into view and she gaped at it, shotgunned the beer in her hand. "Easy Cujo.. Don't like.. Eat me or something." she said as she backed up firmly against the door of the patio, laughed at herself.

The damn wolf was probably more scared of her than she was of it. She snapped her fingers and the wolf moved towards her as if it were in a trance, nuzzling it's cold wet nose against her cheek. She stroked it's fur and said quietly, "My sister's dating a real winner, lemme tell ya.. Guy's fuckin lucky I don't sleep with a shotgun by my bed. I probably would have shot him tonight."

_'Lemme guess. Cullens in the room. I knew I smelled death.' _Jacob's wolf form thought as he looked up at her, rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and held up the beer, said quietly, "Not such a good girl myself though, but hell.. I needed something to calm my nerves. I mean it's one thing to sneak the guy in.. But he clearly broke in.. To watch her sleep. Who the fuck does that, Cujo?"

_'Apparently, Janey, he does. Just a guess.. You probably threatened to hack off a few limbs? You're so mad you're almost shaking babe.. And cold.. Let me warm you up.' _the russet wolf thought as he nuzzled her against him, almost enveloping her in his warm body while mentally adding, _'Babe, we're seriously gonna have to have a long talk about what you call clothes. This is Washington. Not Alabama. It's a lot colder here. Can't have you freezing to death.' _ as he licked her face, letting the musical sound of her giggling make his lips curve into a smile.

_'That giggle, Janey. And those eyes. You have no idea what you do to the average male, do you?' _he thought to himself as both her cell phone's ringer, a wrestler's theme song, apparently, and his pack members broke though his moments reverie. He knew the Cullens weren't a real danger, yet.. But he still didn't like Edward being within a foot of Janey.

He nuzzled her and ran into the woods, leaving Janey sitting on the patio, looking up at the sky while she read her sister's text from upstairs. "When he's fuckin gone I'll go in." she said as she hugged herself then quickly said "Nope, fuck that. I'll just go listen to some music or somethin. Block 'em out." as she walked inside and up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

_Let's face it, I am hotter than you. _Jacob Black, Eclipse

_We knew we were dealing with a pro when some random guy at the bar thew you over his shoulder and you still didn't spill your drink_

_(1-616): _

_Strangely enough, that's not the first time that's happened_

texts from last night website

_(408): _

_that's the first time I've heard "shenanigans" and "apocalypse" in the same sentence_

texts from last night website

_Chapter 5  
_

_House Parties & Other Shenanigans  
_

"Janey, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Bella muttered as Janey parked her Mustang outside of some unknown student at Forks High's crowded yard and turned to her, hand in her hair, wicked gleam in her eye. "You really, really need to loosen up. Besides, the guys from La Push are gonna be here again. That means that Jacob will probably be here. And you did say you needed some time away from Edward, did you not?"

"No, Janey, you said that." Bella reminded her bossy half sister who shrugged and smirking said "I did, didn't I?" as she slid through her window. Bella palmed her face and made a mental note to stay completely and totally sober tonight. Somehow, she got the distinct feeling this was in no way, shape or form the first "no parents party' her half sister had ever been to.

And she was slightly older, so the task fell to her to keep her sister from going completely loco..

"Bella.. Either you get out of this car, or I'll run you out." Janey said simply as she promised, "It won't be that painful, Bella.. Besides, did Renee tell you or did she not, that you needed to make use of the scrapbook and camera she got you? Perfect way to do it, right here." gesturing to the cliche and noisy drunken party going on behind her as she sipped from a red plastic cup.

"Fine.. But if the cops come, we're ditching. Dad and your mom will kill us, Janey. Hello, he's a cop, she's 911 dispatch, duh?"

"Not if we , what's life without a little risk?" Janey pointed out, hint of the same mischevious smirk on her face as she bounced up and down on the tips of her toes, waiting rather impatiently. They walked into the house the party was being thrown in, Janey laughing, finding Jessica and talking loudly, Bella hanging back rather apprehensively while checking the phone in her hands for texts from Edward.

She looked up and snickered to herself as she heard Janey squeak, and realized it was because Jacob somehow managed to find her out of literally a crowd of a thousand and he'd picked her up, scaring her in the process.

Jacob's head snapped to attention when the door to the crowded house opened. He hadn't really wanted to come tonight, but the pack basically did everything together, so when Paul made the decision that they were his 'built in wingmen' for tonight, he'd come along, especially when Paul let it slip that Janey just got slipped an invite also. Now here he was..

He groaned inwardly, already he could see Jessica and Janey piggybacking one another, 'toasting' their red plastic cups while laughing, alcohol sloshing everywhere. Paul snickered as he elbowed Jacob and said casually, "Your imprint, sir, as promised." in a dry and sarcastic tone.

Jacob made his way over, pulling Janey from Jessica's back where she was sort of piggy backing currently, slipping her onto his shoulders as he said calmly, "Before both of you fall and get concussions, Janey."

"Awwww... It's so cute how you find me!" Janey drawled, leaning her head against the back of his neck making him snicker as he muttered quietly, "Lightweight, huh?"

"Am not." Janey pouted as Jacob asked, "How'd you get Bella to come out tonight without her appendage?" as he sat Janey down on the arm of the couch in a crowded den, raising his voice slightly over the loud noisy music. Janey leaned in and then said with a shrug, "Dunno. Just told her that if she wakes up to a guy fucking sitting in her bedroom, having broken in to watch her sleep, it might be time to get a little distance.. She was pissed, but I begged and then sat on her until she came with me tonight alone. I'm gonna try and hook her up with Newton so he'll quit flirting with me.." her voice trailing off as she shrieked, jumped into Jacob's lap, her head buried in his shoulder. "He's here. And heading this way. Save me?" she asked quietly as he tried not to have a meltdown at her being this close to him.

Embry nudged Quil who nudged Paul. Paul almost gripped his side in laughter as he started to say something, but Embry dragging him out of the vicinity had him going silent. "What the fuck, Call?"

"Leave him alone. Seriously, Paul, we're still not allowed around people all that much and nobody knows we snuck out for tonight. Let him have his moment." Embry said calmly as he added, "Besides.. You might wanna run too.. Amy Sherman just walked in.."

"Fuck." Paul grumbled as he jumped over the back of a sofa, hiding.

"Hey dipshit.. She can still see your head over the back of the couch." Quil called out cheerfully as he and Embry shoved through the crowd, talking to a few people here and there.

Mike tapped Janey and Janey muttered to Jacob, "A little help?"

Jacob snickered and looked up at Mike asked stiffly, "What?"

"I wanted to see if Janey wanted to dance.. Isn't it past your bedtime?" Mike mused as Janey sat up and turned around, lying through her teeth as she said "I don't dance."

"But you and Jessica were.. Nevermind." Mike said shaking his head as he looked at Jacob, glaring a little. Jacob stiffened and then said casually, " Just a tip for the future, Mike.. If she's sitting in another guy's lap, it should be kinda obvious she's not really into you." as he smirked and Janey high fived him, laughing.

Mike grumbled and turned to walk off, bumping into Bella. "Wanna dance?"

"With you? Not really." Bella said honestly as she eyed the cup in his hand warily, looked longingly at the door. Parties and people, especially crowds this large were not her thing. And she'd just told Edward where she was, and he expressed his concern, especially when she told him Jacob and his friends came, mostly so Jacob could be with Janey, she suspected.

They were really cute together. They'd always sort of flirted around with each other, even as kids, mostly annoying each other, or something like that.

A tap to her shoulder had her turning around and she turned to find Edward standing there, arms crossed, looking around in slight disdain.. "She's got someone here to watch out for her, Bella.. Let's go."

She raised a brow at him, but he pleaded with his eyes for her to leave. Finally she said quietly, "Fine. But she's gonna be super pissed. I wasn't even supposed to tell you where I was tonight." as she let him lead her out of the noise and into the yard where it was a lot quieter.

Jacob rolled his eyes as he caught the scent of Cullen. Instinctively, he tightened his hold on Janey and then muttered "Your sister's about to ditch the party."

"Lemme guess. She left with pale face." Janey muttered as she thought it over and shrugged then said quietly, "Can't say I didn't try, right? I mean the guy creeps me the fuck out."

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, his ears perking.

"Nothing, it's pretty much what I told you about a few minutes ago.. I probably misunderstood his reason for doing what he did.. But it was creepy as all fuck. So I'm not the guy's biggest fan, and I totally agree with what Billy told Daddy about him when we were all watching the game earlier today." Janey rambled nervously, biting her lower lip. She wasn't sure why, but she got the feeling that there was more to this entire thing between Jacob and his friends and her sister's creepy stalker like boyfriend Edward than she even imagined and that telling him a few minutes ago had sort of made him angrier about the Cullens living in town.

Little did she know that she'd sort of already told him about the incident a few nights before, when he was in wolf form, in her backyard...

Jacob studied her and asked, "Well? Did he try something? Because I will totally go kick his ass if he tried something with you, Janey.." his voice coming out firm, a protective smirk tugging at his lips that instantly made Janey somehow feel just a little safer. He knew of course, what Janey just told him and what she'd already told him a few nights ago and hell no, he didn't really like the thought of Cullen being there when she woke up in the middle of the night.

"No.. He's never even actually spoken to me. But like I said earlier Jacob, when I woke up about 2 nights ago, he was sitting in the room Bella and me share watching Bella sleep. It just.. It unnerved me I guess. Something about the guy creeps me out, like I said." Janey said as Jacob nodded and said quietly, " And I don't blame you. If he does try something with you, Janey, you'd tell me.. Right?"

"Duh." Janey said as she laughed a little, noticed how warm his skin felt. "Are you feelin okay, Jake?"

"Yeah. Just a little warm is all." Jacob said quietly as he bit his lip and stood, picking her up, putting her on his shoulders. The leech's even being here had him wary of letting Janey stick around, he didn't want her getting caught in anything Edward might bring on her sister, as an indirect association.

He didn't want anything happening to Janey. And he got this really, really bad feeling that if Bella kept seeing Edward, sooner or later, something might. Which pissed him off. But, he'd tried warning Bella about Edward, and she hadn't listened.

All he could do was protect Janey from the fallout of whatever might lie ahead. Which is what he fully intended on doing.

Janey laughed as they ran through the crowd and into the kitchen. "Where the hell are you takin me?" she asked, laughing, holding onto him. Jessica called her name from across the room and held up her cup, Janey held up her own cup and the two 'toasted' again.

Jessica made her way over and asked Jacob and Janey, "You two look cozy." a teasing grin on her face as Janey said casually, "We are. He makes a nice seat." while giggling as Jacob shot her a playful dirty look over his shoulder, taking the cup from her hand, taking a drink of it. "Yeah, we are."

"And the hair showed up. Naturally." Jessica pointed out as Janey nodded, sipping from the cup she took back from Jacob, "I noticed. I'm really starting to see why Daddy hates that guy. He's like.. A stalker or something. I mean call me crazy, but a guy who shows up in your room at night watching you sleep? Not romantic."

"What the.. When the heck did he do that?" Jessica asked in disbelief as Janey said quietly, "About 2 nights ago. I threatened him with my gun and a baseball bat." and Jessica gaped at her. "She needs an intervention."

"Nope.. She's beyond help." Jacob mused, shrugging as he added, "As long as the creep stays the hell away from Janey, I could care less."

"So are you two?" Jessica looked back and forth as both shrugged. They had this unusual and flirty friendship which either one party or the other liked to annoy each other, they'd always been like that if Jessica Stanley had to actually think back to when they were all kids and Janey came for visits.

"You totally are."

"Maybe." Janey said with a mischevious smirk as she hopped down from Jacob's shoulders, stood in front of him, leaned against him casually as they all looked around the crowded party.

"You guys saw Eric, right?" Jessica asked as she snickered and Janey asked, "Hell no, why?"

"Because, Angela's chasing him around right now.. He decided to do a social drinking experiment.. Apparently when he drinks he likes to tie his tie around his head and wave his sweater vest like it was some kind of flag or something.. Either way, Angela texted a few minutes ago, said she can't find him."

"Umm.. He's the dorky kid with the sweater vest.. Right?" Jacob asked as he tried not to double over laughing, pointing to the wooden and granite topped kitchen island.

"Holy crap.. So that's what happened. He must have passed out. I'm gonna go find Angela so we can load sleeping nerdy into the car. But I'll talk to you later, right Janey?"

"Duh.." Janey drawled as Jessica hugged her and then said "You watch out for her, Jacob. Be good to my girl. Tiny people get really angry when their wrath is invoked." before skipping out of the room to go find Angela.

"Wow."

"What?" Janey asked as Jacob turned her around and muttered, "Nothing.. Do you wanna dance?"

"Umm, I really don't dance, but we can stand here and pretend we're dancing, right?" Janey babbled, Jacob laughing as he shook his head and asked, "Why do I make you nervous?"

All she could do was shrug really. She honestly hadn't quite figured out what it was about him that made her knees turn to Jello or her heart race, or her stomach flip around the way it did. Then again, she really didn't try and get serious with guys all that often to begin with.

He pulled her against him and she rested her head against his chest, muttered, "Finally. I'm not seein double anymore."

"I think you had enough to drink tonight, lightweight." Jacob joked as Janey nodded and said "Me thinks so too, Sir Tall Dark And Handsome." reaching up to ruffle his hair, stealing his baseball cap in the process. "You love me enough to help me sneak back into Dad's, right?" she joked as he chuckled and said "Yeah. I'll help you sneak in your room."

"Good.. Because I just remembered I kinda lost the spare key to the house." Janey admitted sheepishly as he shook his head and said "How?"

"Beats the hell outta me. Probably fell off my keychain." Janey said as he nodded and then said "Your cell phone's ringing."

"Crap.. It's Bella. We gotta scram. Someone just called in the house party to dispatch." Jacob picked her up and laughing said "I'll drive you home and help you in the house." as Janey nodded and handed him the car keys, their hands lingering in each others for a few moments as she smirked and said "Feel blessed, Black.. I don't let just anybody drive my car."

He nodded and put her into the passenger seat, fastened her in then found Embry and Quil, Paul and Jared standing around a bonfire nearby and explained where he was going. Paul snickered and said "Yeah. I figured. You do anything I wouldn't do, name it after me."

Jacob gave him the finger and set off for Janey's house, helping her sneak back in. He was just about to leave when she tapped his shoulder and pressed them both against the wall on the stairs, kissing him. He deepened the kiss, his hands winding through her hair as he muttered, "Any reason you did that?"

"Cause I wanted to, Jacob." Janey said as she smirked and said "Good night." after adding, "Call me or something.. Maybe we can hang out."

He nodded and reluctantly left.

A few minutes later, Bella and Janey sat in the bathroom, Bella holding her sister's hair as she shook her head laughing. Janey looked up and muttered, "Next time I say a house party seems like a fun thing to do to kill a boring Saturday night, Bella.. Punch me in the face, would ya?"

"See why I didn't start slamming them back as soon as I got indoors?" Bella asked as Janey held up her middle finger and continued emptying the alcohol out of her system. "Never drinking again.. Ever."

" I'm still hurt you let Jacob drive the Mustang before me." Bella pretended to pout as Janey glared and said with a slight grin "Yeah, well he had to.. Since somebody's boyfriend snuck her off. You two didn't screw on my bed?"

Bella smirked jokingly and Janey dry heaved then muttered, "Fuck. I'ma have to burn the mattress. Creep guy semen on it."

"We actually haven't had sex." Bella said casually as Janey looked up at her, brow quirked. "Huh? Why the fuck then does he sneak in at night?"

"To lay in bed and talk to me. It's sweet."

Janey stood and while reaching for her tooth brush said "It's creepy, sis. That guy.. There's something seriously wrong with him."

"There is not!"

"Is so.. Because.. Damn it, I said there is, that's why. Even Dad sees it."

Bella glared, her hand on her hip as she said quietly, "You're just saying that because that's what Jacob and his friends think."

"Am totally fucking not. He's creepy." Janey said as she flopped on her bed and lie there, smiling to herself in the dark, reliving the kiss from a few moments ago, mentally congratulating herself. One of them had to do it and apparently, she was the one who did first. But she could tell he sort of wanted to, back at the party.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 6  
_

_Early Morning Phone Calls  
_

"I'm being totally serious, Jacob. I'm standing here literally beating her with a pillow and she's not waking up. She's snoring, but she's not batting a lash to wake up. No, there is no way in hell I'm getting punched at 6 am because I dump cold water on her." Bella grumbled, barely awake as she tried yet again to explain to Jacob that Janey was still out cold, sleeping.

And it'd take nothing short of a category 5 hurricane or several sticks of lit dynamite to blast her half sister from the bed at this hour. Bella knew this from experience. Janey had always been difficult to wake up, and the earlier one tried to do so, the harder it often was.

Jacob chuckled and then said quietly, "Do it."

"Nope, not gonna happen. What on earth are you even doing awake?" Bella asked, stifling a yawn, stretching. She laughed when Jacob said "Well, I woke up so I could call Janey and wake her up. We were gonna hang out today."

"Jake? You'll be lucky if she rolls over before 12." Bella answered as Janey suddenly shot up in bed, grimacing and swearing, tearing the covers off the bed as she all but screamed bloody blue murder. "There's something in the bed with me, Bella. I think it's a creepy crawly."

"And?" Bella asked, springing onto a desk, her feet up as she held out the phone so Jacob could hear her sister's meltdown about a spider being in bed with her. Jacob snickered and then smiled to himself when Bella passed off the phone to Janey who said sleepily, "Having the best damn dream ever and this spider crawled right up my leg. I know it was a spider, I could just tell." grimacing as she continued to search, a shoe in hand.

"Are you sure it was a spider?" Jacob joked as he tried not picturing her right now, what she might look like, just waking up. "How's your head today?"

"I feel like complete and total shit, hon. I'd say I'm never drinking again, but.. There's still college to get through." Janey joked as Jacob laughed and then said "So.. Are you going to actually feel like hanging out today?"

"Umm, yeah. I will totally feel better just as soon as I get some black coffee and spaghettios in my system." Janey said as Bella snickered, pointed to the offending spider as it made a retreat across the floor before calling out jokingly, "If your bed was on a frame, Janey, you might not wake up to find spiders trying to get in your panties, huh?"

Janey shot her half sister the bird and then turned her attention back to the conversation with Jacob, trying not to picture him, sitting in his room, probably shirtless, the guy hardly ever wore a t shirt apparently.. She palmed her forehead when she realized that despite all tricks of her mind, she couldn't help but try and picture him while they talked.

"At least it's spiders and a sexy Quileute and not ice cold Justin Biebers, sis." Janey mused as Bella glared and then said "Edward does NOT look like Justin Bieber."

"Bells. He totally freakin does, okay? Because I said it's so, that's why." Janey said as she dug through clothes, trying to find something to wear for the day. For now, she didn't dare mention her kissing Jacob like she had in the hallway the night before, she figured it'd be a much better idea for him to mention it first. But they did flirt back and forth all the time, and she really had wanted to kiss him..

But maybe it had been too forward?

Jacob chuckled listening to them arguing back and forth. He'd almost forgot the way they liked to constantly make fun of one another, and sometimes the end result wasn't a pretty one. But it was amusing. "I never said that, but hey.." he butted in as Janey coughed and then muttered, "Don't have to." teasingly as she continued fishing around in her messy side of the closet trying to find something to wear. "Fuck it. Too many clothes. I can't be bothered to decide. I shall hang out with you in my pajamas." she announced a few minutes later, Jacob chuckling as he raked his hand over his hair and said "Fine with me."

Bella chuckled and then held out jeans and a t shirt. "Drunk you laid these on the dresser last night and said you were going to wear them today. I really don't think everybody wants to be blinded by flourescent pink and black zebra print pajamas, Janey."

"Hey. These pants are sexy. Fact." Janey said as she took the jeans and t shirt, ran into the bathroom, cradling the phone on her shoulder while she pulled on the jeans then wiggled the t shirt down over her head. "Okay, I'm ready." she said as Jacob laughed and then said "And I'm on my way. See you in a little while. Just don't go back to sleep."

"But the bed is sooooo warm." Janey pretended to whine as Jacob said "Or go to sleep and wake up soaked with cold water."

"You're mean. Lucky I think you're so cute." Janey joked as they hung up and she dove back onto her mattresses. Bella looked at her half sister for a few moments and then asked, "So.. You two are dating or?"

Janey shrugged as she dug into a bag of half eaten M&M's holding them out to Bella who raised a brow, shook her head and said "Nah.. I think I'll pass. Sugar rush at 7 am? Besides, I totally saw you pull that out of your desk drawer."

"Haha."

"Didn't Jacob say NOT to get back in bed?" Bella asked as Janey muttered something and rolled over, shoving her pilllow back over her head as she called out, "Not going to sleep. Just going to lay here."

"Right." Bella said with a chuckle as she asked, "So.. A shrug isn't an answer.. What are you and Jacob?" in curiousity. Jacob was one of her old friends and Janey was her half sister, so she did feel like she reserved a right to know somehow.

"We're... I don't know. We haven't actually really tried labeling anything?" Janey explained, sitting up, her arms around her knees as she thought about it, smiled. Something about him, he just made her feel differently.. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost swear she was falling for him.

But that wouldn't be awkward, right?


End file.
